1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent dispenser for dispensing detergent such as powdered detergent to a wash tub of a washing machine or the like, and more particularly to such a detergent dispenser wherein a necessary amount of powdered detergent is dispensed to the wash tub from a detergent container containing a predetermined amount of powdered detergent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art detergent dispensers of the above-described type are disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application (Kokoku) Nos. 42-18769 and 54-43827. Such a prior art detergent dispenser comprises a detergent container containing a predetermined amount of detergent. An amount of detergent necessary for the washing is fed into a wash tub of the washing machine or a portion thereof communicating to the wash tub by a screw or valve provided at the lower end of the detergent container.
The detergent contained in the detergent container is likely to adhere to the inside surface of peripheral walls of the detergent container, particularly to the inside surface of oppositely disposed end walls thereof. Consequently, the detergent adherent to the inside surface of the end walls remains unfed to the wash tub, which entails a problem of efficient use of the detergent.